Digital electronic devices such as mobile computers and cellular phones are now widely used. Digital terrestrial broadcasting is also now in use. Receivers for digital terrestrial broadcasting are digital electronic devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma display. Such digital electronic devices include many large scale integrated circuits (LSI's).
Power circuits of such digital electronic devices include capacitors for bypassing. In practice, most digital circuits such as microcontroller circuits are designed as direct current (DC) circuits. Variations in the voltages of these circuits can cause problems, for example, if the voltages swing too much, the circuit may operate incorrectly. For most practical purposes, a voltage that fluctuates is considered an AC component. A function of a bypass capacitor is to dampen the AC component, which can be considered to be electrical noise. Another term used for the bypass capacitor is a filter cap.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, which comprises a dielectric ceramic having a high relative dielectric constant, is used when a high capacitance is required in a circuit. On the other hand, a temperature compensating multilayer ceramic capacitor is used when a temperature characteristic of a capacitance is important in the circuit. The temperature compensating multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a dielectric ceramic with a stable temperature characteristic of the capacitance.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor with a high relative dielectric constant comprises a dielectric layer which has a ferroelectric property. Therefore, in a multilayer ceramic capacitor without temperature compensation a rate of change in temperature of the relative dielectric constant is high, thereby causing high hysteresis in electric-field versus dielectric polarization. Consequently, audible noise sounds tend to be easily generated on a power supply circuit due to an electrically induced strain.
In a temperature-compensating type multilayer ceramic capacitor, the dielectric layer has a paraelectric property. Therefore, the hysteresis in electric-field versus dielectric polarization characteristic is low. Thereby, the temperature-compensating type multilayer ceramic capacitor is substantially free from the electrically induced strain inherent to the ferroelectric property. However, since the dielectric ceramic in the temperature-compensating type multilayer ceramic capacitor has a low relative dielectric constant, its accumulating capability is low, which can cause degradation of its performances as a bypass capacitor.
Therefore, there is a need for a dielectric ceramic that has a high relative dielectric constant that is stable over temperature (has a stable temperature characteristic).